


Relinquish

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Amidst a lack of intimacy, the old archbishop finds a way to honor the new.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Relinquish

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Throughout her time as a professor and the months she spent searching for Rhea, she’d formed a certain image of the archbishop: regal, poised, unshakable. Through their brief conversations before Rhea went missing, Byleth learned that the archbishop was as human as anyone else, prone to social mistakes and emotion. When they became engaged, Byleth learned even more about Rhea, her feelings, her preferences; she put a lot of value on physical affection and words of love, both of which Byleth was happy to provide. Overall, Byleth had no problem rising to the occasion for Rhea, in between her duties as the new archbishop. Still, at times, it was hard to understand her.

It was a sensitive subject for Rhea, for sure, but Byleth had assumed that Sothis would come up  _ eventually. _ If Byleth ever mentioned Sothis, she’d shy away, shutting herself off almost completely. It made sense to Byleth, knowing what they knew. But Sothis was the only subject that Rhea would never touch...

Along with the subject of physical intimacy.

Now, Rhea enjoyed cuddling, holding hands, kissing, but it never went much further. Byleth didn’t consider herself to be a person that had a particularly active libido, so she was fine with it on that end, but she couldn’t help but wonder what Rhea’s hangup was. It wasn’t as if Rhea never got aroused; if they kissed too long, or if Byleth slipped and ended up sounding a  _ bit _ flirty, Rhea would flush and tense up like anyone else when stimulated by their partner.

But she would not allow herself to be touched. Likewise, she seemed hesitant to put her hands on Byleth anywhere beneath the waist. Byleth wanted to ask around to see if that was normal, knowing that her experience with relationships was very limited, but she didn’t want to expose the personal details of their relationship to their friends. It was worrying, knowing that Rhea was holding something back, but Byleth let it go on, just trying to offer subtle encouragement whenever she could. Rhea might have been shy, or insecure, or still worried about the origin of their relationship. It was really anyone’s guess.

So, Byleth was rather glad when Rhea suggested a way for them to get closer.

“It is...unorthodox, by many standards. But all of this is admittedly rather new to me,” Rhea had explained. “Upon considering our circumstances, I found that this idea is very appealing to me while still allowing me to...remain comfortable.”

There were some phrases here and there that confused Byleth, made her wonder what exactly Rhea meant, but she chalked it up to Rhea’s archaic way of speaking. But when Rhea led her to the audience chamber in the dead of night, lighting their path with a single candle, Byleth started to have doubts.

“Rhea? I...may have misunderstood you,” Byleth said. She was sitting in the throne, the throne that Rhea always stood in front of to await Byleth’s arrival. Byleth had hardly ever seen her sit there, which was confusing before she realized how busy the role of archbishop was; Rhea probably had no  _ time _ to sit. And the chair wasn’t very comfortable, either...

Rhea set the candle down on the floor next to the throne, but she did not rise from her knees once she did. Byleth shifted in place, not used to looking down at Rhea like that. “What do you mean, my love?”

“When you said you thought of a way for us to be more intimate, I thought you meant—well, I thought you meant more private affairs. More  _ physical _ affairs.”

“That I did.”

“Then, if I may ask, why...why are we here? In the audience chamber?”

“Yes, well...this has been a fantasy—no. This has been an  _ idea _ of mine for a while, now,” Rhea said. She placed her hands on the tops of Byleth’s knees. “If I am being honest, I...I have seen you a bit differently, since you fused with my mother, since you took up the position of archbishop. I know I promised you that I love you as yourself, and that promise still holds true, but...at times, my fantasies seem to contradict that.”

Fantasies? Rhea had...fantasies? “Fantasies of what sort?”

Rhea laughed to herself, a bit derisively. “I knew you would ask that, and yet I find it difficult to give you an answer.” Byleth waited, leaning back into the throne and looking down with curiosity. After shutting her eyes for a beat or two, collecting her thoughts, Rhea said, “I often fantasize about worshipping you, Byleth.”

That only served to make Byleth more confused. She was starting to get the idea, looking at Rhea on her knees, but her mind was spinning. “Worship me...?”

“Yes. After all, that is all I have ever wanted. To show you how special you are to me, to everyone,” Rhea explained. “I want to worship you, my love. To show you my faithfulness. But at the same time, I...I feel as if doing so will dirty you, or soil you. Even then, the idea excites me. Does that make sense?”

Byleth was far past the point of being dirtied. After all, she’d been wanting Rhea to touch her for so long that she was far from pure. But the way Rhea talked about it, as if she’d be committing some filthy sin if she ever dared to touch Byleth—well, the idea excited Byleth, too.

“I suppose so,” Byleth said, a bit breathless. “What exactly do you plan to do, though?”

“I want to touch myself as you watch,” Rhea said, her voice sounding a bit  _ too _ sturdy. Had she practiced saying that before approaching Byleth? “And at the same time, I will be doing the same for you. How does that sound?”

Rhea must have been too excited to wait for an answer, or perhaps she already knew what it was. Byleth didn’t protest as Rhea pulled off her boots, shorts and leggings, folding them neatly before setting them down near her feet. It was interesting to see how much care Rhea gave to even Byleth’s clothes. Her panties came off last, leaving her bottom half bare.

Byleth moved a bit as Rhea caressed her thighs, her bare skin moving against the archbishop’s throne. “Why do we...have to do it here?”

“Oh? Is this not your place, now, Your Grace?”

Rhea had developed a bit of a sense of humor, but Byleth didn’t find anything funny; Rhea’s tone of voice was only  _ arousing _ to her. Rhea bowed her head too fast for Byleth to register, and the tongue on her slit made her jolt in surprise. Rhea was wearing a gown that was much shorter than the ones she wore during her time as the archbishop, making it easy for her to reach her hand up and stroke her lips through her panties.

“This isn’t—my place. I still think of it as your...your throne,” Byleth admitted, talking to keep herself sane.

“It is yours, my love. Yours to rule from, yours to sit upon and look down at the masses,” Rhea whispered. Somehow, it felt like her tongue hadn’t stopped, even as she spoke. “And for me to defile you as you sit here...that is only one of many sins that come to my mind when I see you.”

Byleth hooked her leg over Rhea’s shoulder, dug her heel into Rhea’s back to keep her close. Byleth could see Rhea’s arm working at herself, just in the rolling movements of her arm. Things had moved pretty fast for their first intimate encounter with one another, too fast for Byleth to keep up. Rhea was  _ touching _ herself to the thought of—what had she said?  _ Soiling _ Byleth, and  _ dirtying _ her? It didn’t feel like that, like soiling or dirtying. Rhea was too warm and felt too good for Byleth to see it as anything negative.

But at the same time, there was an appeal to seeing the normally put-together Rhea prostrating herself before the very throne that she used to sit on, committing what she saw as a satisfying sin. Byleth had never felt the need to put others beneath her, let alone get off on it, before she saw Rhea on her knees and desperately pressing at her clit through her panties.

Did she like teasing herself, or was she too focused on snaking her tongue into Byleth’s cunt to remove her panties? Either way, Byleth wasn’t satisfied. If Rhea wanted to hold her in such high regard, she’d use her power to her advantage. “Your underwear...take them off,” Byleth said. The command came into her voice easily, after so much time leading her students and other mercenaries. “Bare yourself to me. For me.”

Rhea shuddered at that second line, lifting her head to look at Byleth as she followed her orders. Rhea was more careless with her own clothing, simply tossing her panties aside so that she could return to licking up and down Byleth’s slit. Byleth rewarded Rhea with a hand in her hair, scratching at her scalp. Rhea mirrored the actions she performed on herself, taking Byleth’s clit into her mouth as she put two fingers inside the both of them. Rhea gave herself no time to adjust, thrusting into herself right away. By the candlelight, Byleth could see Rhea’s arousal dripping from her hand to the floor beneath her.

Byleth gave Rhea’s hair a tug, but that wasn’t enough to get Rhea to finger her faster. Finally, she said, quite huskily, “Do you wish to defile me, Rhea? To worship me?” Byleth loosened her grip just enough for Rhea to pull back and pant in the affirmative. The words had hardly left Rhea’s lips before she was back to suckling on Byleth’s clit. “Then d-do as I say, and...move your hand. Go on.”

Even the sharp exhale from Rhea’s nose made Byleth’s hairs stand on end. Rhea pushed forward, adding another finger to Byleth’s hole, but not hers. She seemed more than capable of getting off with just two, especially since it seemed like she was getting some stimulation to her clit from her palm. Byleth, on the other hand,  _ needed _ more of Rhea inside of her; that third finger was enough to satisfy her, making her skin tingle again. She liked being defiled, she liked knowing that Rhea still held  _ some _ sort of guilt over kneeling before her like that. Byleth never thought she’d be so drunk on power, but when Rhea, the woman who she had seen as untouchable for so, so long, was offering it to her...

How could she resist? 

Rhea got louder, with no attempt to muffle herself. Byleth, in the heat of the moment, considered telling Rhea to keep quiet, but the vibrations going straight to Byleth’s clit were enough to make her change her mind. Besides, there was no telling when she’d get to see Rhea be so vulnerable again, even if their situation was a tad...unorthodox. Really, Byleth wouldn’t have minded doing it like that every day for the rest of her life, with Rhea releasing her inhibitions to pleasure herself and debase her beloved archbishop.

In the end, Byleth got off much more quickly than she ever had on her own. She’d expected that, having never had someone work her over with their tongue as fervently as Rhea had, but she hadn’t expected it to feel so intense. She went speechless when the first wave of her climax hit her, making her clench (painfully, most likely) around Rhea’s head and fingers. She had no means of telling Rhea to stop or slow down, and truthfully, she didn’t mind being overstimulated. That was just another show of Rhea’s dedication, wasn’t it?

Byleth was moaning openly, too, although she had no thighs around her head to muffle her. Nobody would be up that late to find them, but even if someone did...in Byleth’s opinion, that only contributed to Rhea’s fantasy, of someone defiling the archbishop with so little guilt or shame. Even the most stalwart followers of the church would think twice if they saw the new archbishop being pleasured upon her throne.

Thoughts like that made Byleth’s climax even more drawn out, her eyes squeezed shut as she watched the pictures dance behind her eyelid. When Rhea finally stopped and Byleth opened her eyes again, she saw that Rhea was still fingering herself, almost urgently. Her cheek was rested against the side of Byleth’s leg, so close that Byleth felt the fluttery tickling of her eyelashes as her face contorted.

Byleth rested her hand on Rhea’s head, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and then—gently, slowly, so as not to startle her lover—tilted Rhea’s chin up with one crooked finger.

It took Byleth a second to realize that Rhea was climaxing, trying to wrap her head around the almost-pained sounds Rhea was letting out beneath her breath. It was clear that Rhea’s interest was mainly with Byleth, with pleasing her and  _ soiling _ her, because Rhea got herself under control as soon as she could, looking up at Byleth with slick lips and loving, expectant eyes.

“Byleth? How...how was that?”

And, oh, that  _ voice. _ She sounded just like how she did when Byleth found her in Enbarr, except that pang of exhaustion made Byleth curious and excited, rather than terrified and disgusted. She  _ liked _ seeing Rhea at her wit’s end, and when Rhea was on her knees, ready to take her next command, that conclusion wasn’t hard to reach.

“Rhea?”

Rhea’s fingers curled a bit against Byleth’s thighs, as if to squeeze them. “Yes, my love?”

“Call me...call me ‘Your Grace’ again, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late AND short. Every day I reach new lows but that is fine


End file.
